Super Smash Combat
by pokemaniacrafter
Summary: Un Fic un tanto diferente, donde las grandes leyendas de los videojuegos y varios participante inscritos por los lectores se disputan la victoria en el torneo de los Super Smash Brothers. ¿Tu Oc sera capaz de llegar hasta la final? o caerá abatido por un luchador del mismo universo del videojuego. Entra diviértete un rato con las locuras de este autor.
1. Chapter 1

**Había una oscuridad total, todo alrededor era imperceptible para la vista. De repente, el sonido de unos pasos se hacia mas cercano hasta que ocurrió. Las luces se encendieron y te das cuenta de que estas en un asiento entre largas filas alrededor de un estadio llenas de publico. En el medio de este había un escritorio con un micrófono y en el estaba sentado un chico de diecisiete años que terminaba de alistarse como presentador.**

-¡Muy buenas a todos mis queridos invitados! ¡Yo soy su queridísimo presentador, Pokemaniacrafter! -Saludo el chico con gran entusiasmo. -O solo poke. Bienvenidos al torneo super Smash Brothers patrocinado por...

En ese momento el micrófono fallo provocando un ruido molesto que resonó en los tímpanos de todo el publico.

-Bien, mejor nos saltamos esa parte. A nadie le agrada la publicidad. De acuerdo damas y caballeros, quizá se pregunten de que se trata esto. Porque si, hay personas que dijeron "¡Oh mira hay un nuevo fic, entremos!" Sin leerse el sumary. Que la verdad no conozco a nadie así, pero vamos, que puede haberlos. Bueno, comenzando por lo básico, yo, el maniaco de los pokimon, cansado de ver fics escolares y de preguntas y respuestas, me día a la tarea de traer otro tipo de fic que también se volverá repetitivo. Que ojo, no digo que sean malos, pero quiero evitar lo repetitivo, quizá inspirar a alguien. Bien, como veo que algunos ya traían tomates listos para lanzarme, mejor comencemos a explicar de que va este fic y como funcionara. -Explico el autor con una sonrisa para que después, todo su escritorio y su asiento se elevaran y fueran a dar a una cabina de narración. El rostro del chico apareció en una gran pantalla que estaba sobre la arena principal del estadio.

 **Capitulo 1:** Choose your player.

-Muy bien, hora de hablar de lo que será el fic en si. A grandes rasgos, se tratara de un torneo entre los personajes de distintos universos que buscaran la victoria y el reconocimiento de ser vencedores. Cumplir sus propósitos será algo que nos llevara a nosotros a presenciar épicos combates en este torneo. Muy bien hora de explicar las reglas; verán, en este capitulo se inscribirán los participantes del torneo, para hacerlo, en una review o MP manden la solicitud que dejare abajo con los datos del personaje que quieran incluir, ya sea de videojuegos o un OC, si quieren pueden agregar ambos, pero no podrán agregar dos OCs, los participantes se ordenaran en equipos o individualmente de tal forma que cada combate este equilibrado. De hecho, ya tenemos de hecho a ocho combatientes que son "las viejas estrellas" los primeros y originales combatientes de SSB, ellos son... -Dijo Poke desapareciendo de la pantalla y empezando a mostrar a los peleadores que ya estaban listos.

 **Nombre:** Mario

 **Ocupación:** Fontanero y héroe del reino champiñón cuando tiene tiempo.

 **Propósito:** Devolverle la fama y el titulo de campeón al reino champiñón.

 **Habilidades y poderes:** Lanzar bolas de fuego, hacerse grande.

 **Comentario:** Últimamente, el reino champiñón a perdido fama en los fics de Smash a pesar de tener mas presencia en los nuevos torneos. Por eso este fontanero se encuentra aquí. No te dejes engañar por su estatura, este valiente hombre a salvado su hogar incontables veces de las garras de una gigantesca tortuga dragón así que tiene su chispa.

 **Tácticas:** Paseo por el RC, ataques cuerpo a cuerpo que ejecuta mientras se mueve y dificulta atacarlo, además puede darse el caso de que use sus muy conocidos Power Ups.

Como en los viejos tiempos, conjunto frenético de combos y poderes tradicionales de anteriores torneos que le impiden a su rival escapar y que es muy probable que lo dejen sin energía.

 **Nombre:** Donkey Kong "DK"

 **Ocupación:** ehh... siguiente.

 **Propósito:** reclamar el premio y gastarlo en toneladas y toneladas de bananas

 **Habilidades y poderes:** Fuerza física extrema y el apoyo de los objetos de Crankie.

 **Comentario:** Antaño un antiguo y jurado rival de nuestro amigo Mario, DK al día de hoy a tomado un rumbo diferente protegiendo su hogar, la jungla del Congo, en múltiples ocasiones de King K. Rool. Pero esta vez usara su descomunal fuerza para un propósito mas personal, una dotación infinita de bananas.

 **Tácticas:** sesenta y cuatro, todas las ayudas y habilidades de una aventura antigua vuelven combinadas en un solo ataque en el que no debes descartar la ayuda de Diddy.

Simio Alfa, Combate cerrado en el que nuestro amigote hace gala de su fuerza bruta contraatacando cada golpe de su rival y moviéndose de vez en cuando por el escenario.

 **Nombre:** Link

 **Ocupación:** Héroe del tiempo en cada era que renace.

 **Propósito:** Superar ahora pruebas interdimensionales como tarea de la trifuerza.

 **Habilidades y poderes:** Puede usar todos sus objetos y magias como ayuda, es un espadachín curtido que tiene vidas (literalmente) de practica.

 **Comentario:** Después de haber derrotado a Gannon y restaurar una vez mas la paz en su reino, Link recibió una misión de la trifuerza, superar este torneo para probar sus habilidades como héroe de Hyrule. Link pertenece a la raza de los Hylianos, una antigua cultura extinta hoy. Este chico esta condenado a combatir al mal que amenace su hogar cada que lo necesite, reencarnando si es necesario. Siendo el portador de la trifuerza del valor, eso no ha impedido que su moral baje.

 **Tácticas:** Maestro de los templos, Link usa todos sus objetos en ataques variados y de una velocidad moderada. Aunque el daño provocado es alto, no parece ser letal.

El arte de la espada, su especialidad pasa a ser el combate cerrado con esta forma de pelear, usando todo lo aprendido a través de sus vidas pasadas y lo refleja en poderosas y certeras estocadas, tajos y cortes.

Hyliano, el uso de los conocimientos de su gente en artes mágicas predomina en este estilo.

 **Nombre:** Samus Aran

 **Ocupación:** Cazarrecompensas

 **Propósito:** ¿Que quieres que te diga? No tenia misiones y vio dinero fácil. ¿Necesitas mas información?

 **Habilidades y poderes:** Su armadura le proporciona resistencia sobre humana y es una gran tiradora, con o sin ella puesta.

 **Comentario:** A pesar de parecer una hermosa dama de costumbres delicadas, si te dejas guiar por la primera impresión acabaras muerto antes de darte cuenta. Ella se ha ganado un lugar especial entre los agentes de la federación galáctica, ha sobrevivido a los letales Metroids, derroto a su reina y ha combatido con su versión oscura. Si después de eso puedes sobrevivir y seguir luciendo bien, pues creo que eso habla por ella.

 **Tácticas:** Zero Suit, Si decide salir a pelear aún su traje, mejor no te confíes, quizá pierda gran parte de su resistencia, pero si ya era ágil, en esta ocasión no la podrás ni tocar. Ahora no se limitara a un pesado cañón que solo controle con su brazo derecho, combatirá cuerpo a cuerpo y podrá usar mas de un arma si lo desea.

Metroidvania, regresando mas a sus orígenes, ella se mantendrá en constante movimiento por el campo de batalla dentro de su armadura, usando todas las mejoras que le sean posibles y regularmente disparando rápido.

Prime, Quizá la mas peligrosa, Samus escaneara a su rival y conseguirá sus fortalezas y debilidades. Se mantendrá disparando todas las versiones de su cañón y usara su visor para ganar ventaja con el terreno. Regularmente sus disparos son rápidos al principio y cargados durante la batalla avanzada.

 **Nombre:** Yoshi

 **Ocupación:** Yo que se, enserio ¿Alguien se ha preguntado como gana dinero? ¡Si hasta regala cien vidas!

 **Propósito:** Ni idea, solo me dijo "Yoshi, Yoshi"

 **Habilidades y poderes:** Su larga lengua le permite engullir a sus oponentes y encerrarlos en pequeños huevos que puede lanzar contra el suelo o paredes.

 **Comentario:** Aunque muchos le dicen dinosaurio, yo creo que es un camaleón superdesarrollado. Enserio, ¿Porque mas podría sacar una larga lengua ser de distintos colores y no haberse comido a baby Mario? Ya hablando enserio. Un viejo amigo del fontanero favorito de todos, pero que justo ahora parece ser que necesita mas el premio que la amistad. Según rumores, la isla Yoshi esta pasando por una temporada difícil y las frutas no abundan tanto. Parece ser que un poco de tensión habrá en los combates.

 **Tácticas:** Huevos para todos, consiste principalmente en volver a sus enemigos huevos y azotarlos, o usar elementos del escenario para crear huevos para atacar a su oponente.

Potencial físico, Ataques que no suele usar mucho en sus aventuras y en los cuales predominan los golpes y golpes de cuerpo.

 **Nombre:** Kirby

 **Ocupación:** Defensor de Dream Land y comedor profesional.

 **Propósito:** Comprar comida para todo Dream Land, ya que King Dedede acabo con todas las reservas.

 **Habilidades y poderes:** Este es un caso particular, esta pequeña bolita rosa puede emular los poderes de sus oponentes con solo tenerlos en su boca poco tiempo.

 **Comentario:** Un personaje cuando menos curioso. Este pequeñín se encarga de resguardar todo Dream Land de la maldad que asecha, pero esta vez fue un caso distinto. Esta vez, el rey de su hogar, King Dedede se acabo todas sus reservas alimenticias, por lo que este amiguito vino al torneo con la intención de reclamar la recompensa y conseguir mas comida para los habitantes de su tierra. Con su peculiar poder, Kirby cree llegar a la cima y ser el ganador.

 **Tácticas:** Elementos de Dream Land, Kirby ataca principalmente físicamente y con transformaciones de su tierra natal.

Combinaciones de Dream Land, Además de sus potentes golpes y ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, la bola rosada se mantendrá al margen de la batalla y combinará transformaciones para dar paso a otras.

Soy mejor que tu, esta es fácil, se caracteriza por que el usuario absorbe o se enfoca en absorber a su oponente y atacarlo con sus propios poderes, la distancia varia según los poderes de su oponente.

 **Nombre:** Fox Mc Cloud

 **Ocupación:** Mercenario espacial.

 **Propósito:** Usar la recompensa para pagar un viaje en el que pueda descubrir mas cosas acerca del legado de su padre.

 **Habilidades y poderes:** Es un excelente tirador y piloto, además de poder pelear con armas cuerpo a cuerpo bastante bien.

 **Comentario:** Un verdadero líder y un mercenario excepcional sin duda, pues ha logrado salvar a la galaxia y a sus amigos en varias ocasiones. Ahora este piloto líder del equipo Star Fox viene a reclamar el jugoso premio para investigar mas sobre su padre. Fox ha viajado a múltiples lugares del espacio, pero siempre iba acompañado de su Airwing. ¿Conseguirá sobresalir en este torneo solo a pie?

 **Tácticas:** Asalto, con este estilo, Fox usara todas las armas a distancia que tenga disponibles y no desaprovechara ni una oportunidad de acertar. Algunas veces incluso usando las propias armas como proyectiles.

Enseñanza de Dinosaur Planet, Esta es lo opuesto a su primer estrategia, ya que aquí el zorro utilizara sus mejores movimientos cuerpo a cuerpo y armas de corta distancia o de contacto. Y no confíes en que sus ataques no son tan rápidos, su velocidad a pie lo compensa y además no soltara tan fácilmente a sus oponentes.

 **Nombre:** Pikachu

 **Ocupación:** Ser pokemon de Red. Vaya, quien no mataría por ello.

 **Propósito:** Ser campeón del torneo junto a su entrenador.

 **Habilidades y poderes:** La electricidad es lo suyo, truenos y grandes cargas que te dejaran paralizado. Además, posee una velocidad increíble.

 **Comentario:** Como ya hemos visto en otras ocasiones, la apariencia de los luchadores puede ser engañosa, y este es otro claro ejemplo, a pesar de su apariencia adorable si deseas darle un abrazo quedaras frito en menos de dos segundos. Tras haber ganado ya la liga de Kanto, Red ha decidido viajar a otras lejanas tierras a probar su fuerza y mejorar. En esta ocasión guiando a su fiel Pikachu a la victoria de este torneo.

 **Tácticas:** Super entrenamiento, Pikachu empieza a seguir las ordenes de su entrenador, colaborando con este mismo para ejecutar movimientos poderosos o resistir fuertes golpes, Red y Pikachu tomaran el combate como un duelo pokemon.

Independencia, El pokemon eléctrico empieza a combatir de manera improvisada y usa mas que nada movimientos especiales que le impiden a sus oponentes acercarse. Aunque también pelea en combate cerrado, es mas fácil tomar ventaja en ese punto, por lo que lo evita.

-Y bien querido publico, ahí los tenemos. Las leyendas vuelven a este torneo y esta vez decididas a ganar. ¿Lo conseguirán? ¿O caerán ante el resto de retadores que vengan? Eso lo veremos en nuestra próxima edición. -Declaro el Autor con un tono de voz cada vez mas alto y emocionado.

Mientras tanto, en lo que parecía un restaurante de comida tradicional, un chico se encontraba prestando atención a una pantalla de TV que ahí estaba, parecía estar esperando un pedido en la barra. Cuando el anuncio termino, un empleado del lugar llego con un paquete de carne al pastor y se lo entrego al chico.

-Vaya, parece ser que el peleador que gane se embolsara una buena cantidad. ¿Que crees tu? -le pregunto el empleado al joven de cabello negro.

-Supongo que todos ganan. Los participantes obtienen fama y fortuna y el publico grandes peleas para ver. -Contesto aquel chico retirándose.

Cuando aquel joven llevo la comida a su mesa, allí lo esperaba un chico mayor de cabello blanco el cual mantenía sus ojos cerrados en señal de espera. Apenas el menor llego, su compañero hablo.

-Tardaste un poco ¿No crees? -Le dijo de forma sarcástica el joven de cabello albino.

-Perdón Cristian, me entretuve con el comienzo del torneo. Realmente quiero llegar pronto ahí. -Contesto el menor un poco apenado pero con actitud bromista.

-Axel, si nos seguimos entreteniendo así no podremos inscribirnos a tiempo. -Le replico el conocido como Cristian mientras empezaba a comer la carne.

-¿Enserio crees que tengamos una oportunidad contra todos eso luchadores natos? -le pregunto su compañero con un poco de desconfianza. En ese momento el otro joven trago lo que tenia en la boca.

-No garantizo nada, pero por lo menos nos servirá como entrenamiento para mejorar. Creo que por lo menos podríamos llegar lejos. Pero a este paso no lograremos inscribirnos en la primera ronda, mejor apurar el paso. -le contesto Cristian con suma tranquilidad.

Axel se quedo pensando un momento hasta que volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Cierto hermano, debemos intentarlo. Le contesto el chico moreno animadamente para después también empezar a comer.

Después de ello ambos voltearon a ver la pantalla y pusieron atención a lo que ocurría en el estadio.

-¡Y bueno, eso seria todo por hoy! Solo me queda avisarles que las batallas comenzaran pronto y después de estas los demás miembros del publico podrán hacerle preguntas al ganador. ¡No se olviden de que pueden agregar tanto a personajes de videojuegos como a OCs. Simplemente llenen la solicitud que aparecerá a continuación en la pantalla. Lo que lleve un asterisco será opcional y solo lo podrán agregar si ustedes quieren, lo demás si que será necesario. Yo me despido, nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo no sin antes decirles... gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!

 **Requisitos para participar:**

 **Nombre:**

 **Edad:**

 **Genero:**

 ***Apariencia:**

 ***Atuendo:**

 ***Ocupación:**

 **Propósito:**

 **Habilidades y poderes:**

 ***Nota, detalles: Una pequeña explicación de su personalidad o historia para poder agregar un comentario antes de su aparición.**

 **Tácticas: no son sus poderes, sino su forma de pelear, conoce a tus enemigos y vencerás.**

 ***Escenario: ya sea un Oc o un personaje de videojuegos, si quieren agregar una arena en la que les gustaría ver peleas, descríbanmela.**

 ***Item: Al igual que con lo anterior, si les gustaría ver algún objeto que los ayude, díganme que es y como funciona.**

 **Smash final:**

 ***Amigos o apoyos: Tengo que aclarar, si quieren llevarse bien con alguien del torneo de acuerdo, pero si se trata de apoyo me refiero a personajes que le brinden ánimos y porras desde el publico.**

Con eso bastara, los espero; este torneo será algo épico.


	2. Rondas de exhibicion

Todo estaba oscuro nuevamente, aunque sabemos dónde estamos. Las luces del estadio se encendieron nuevamente mostrando al autor anfitrión de esta historia en la típica pantallota tomando un café y en pijama.

-Ahh... Que rico el café con leche... ¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Que ya estamos al aire!? ¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos sean al torneo para nada oficial de Super Smash Combat. -tras ese comentario, en la pantalla aparecía una imagen de todos los personajes de Nintendo con una leyenda abajo que decía "No voy a obedecer el Copyright". Aun así, todo el público se emocionó.

-Y bien, como la transmisión de este día ya ha comenzado y me da un montón de hueva cambiarme, hoy narrare en pijama. De acuerdo querido público, hoy es un día muy especial, hoy comenzara el torneo y que mejor forma de abrirlo que con las rondas de exhibición. -Esa frase provoco que todo el público gritara con entusiasmo.

-Pero de seguro se estarán preguntando "Oh gran y todopoderoso poke ¿Que son las rondas de exhibición?"... De acuerdo, es muy probable que lo primero no. Pero bueno, les responderé sus preguntas hijos míos. Las rondas de exhibición son una serie de tres batallas consecutivas en las que las grandes leyendas se disputaran la primera victoria del torneo. -Explico el autor mientras todos ponían atención y se emocionaban al final de las palabras.

-Mientras esto ocurre... -hablo el chico mientras en el estadio unos círculos se abrían en el suelo y de ahí empezaban a ascender plataformas. -veamos las solicitudes para unirse a la batalla. ¡Woah! ¿Cinco solicitudes en el primer capítulo? Bien, debo admitir que fue algo... sorprendente. Pero bueno, por ahora esperaremos a los contendientes; esta batalla será para que vean como funcionaran más o menos las demás peleas.

Fuera del estadio, algunas personas seguían entrando y un poco más lejos, en una verde colina, llegaban dos chicos que se detuvieron viendo un momento el lugar de las peleas.

-Aquí es... hermano... llegamos. -Dijo el menor de ellos entre jadeos mientras admiraba aquel estadio.

Mientras su acompañante llegaba tranquilamente al mismo sitio que el chico, este se fue descubriendo de la sombra de los arboles poco a poco, se trataba de un joven de cabello blanco y piel morena que caminaba con los ojos cerrados en señal de tranquilidad.

-Debemos apurarnos Axel, las rondas de exhibición están por comenzar y de ellas depende si podremos analizar sus debilidades. -dijo el chico aun con serenidad.

Después de eso ambos emprendieron su rumbo al estadio. Fuera de este mismo, una chica llegaba a inscribirse para el torneo; se trataba de una joven rubia vistiendo ropajes de color rosa y blanco, llevaba una ligera armadura cuyo rasgo característico era el signo de tres triángulos dorados que formaban un triángulo más grande, la trifuerza.

-Disculpe, vengo a participar en el torneo, ya envié mi solicitud y me aceptaron ¿Dónde me registro? -pregunto la doncella al encargado de recibir a los nuevos participantes.

El joven empleado se sobresaltó al mirar a la dama que había llegado y se apresuró a pasarle una tabla con papeles en ella. Aquella chica empezó a llenar la forma con toda tranquilidad mientras el empleado veía incrédulo a la nueva participante.

-Oye, espera. ¿Acaso planeas entrar al torneo? -Pregunto el joven con bastante duda al ver lo delicada que parecía la doncella.

-Por supuesto, he de volverme más fuerte si quiero proteger mi tierra. Muchos pueden estar aquí por fama, fortuna o la victoria, yo solo lo hago para mejorar. -Respondió la chica con seguridad y de forma suave mientras desviaba su vista un momento del papel. -Listo, aquí está la hoja.

Aquella mujer entro al estadio mientras dejaba al recepcionista sorprendido e inspirado, solo pudo lanzar pequeño suspiro antes de que alguien más llegara. Repentinamente un puño azoto su mesa y fuertes gritos imperativos llegaron a sus oídos.

-¡Escucha chico! ¡Tenemos poco tiempo, así que me darás los papeles de inscripción y me dejaras pasar pero a la de ya!

Mientras tanto dentro del estadio...

-¡Y comenzamos con la primera ronda de exhibición! -Narraba el autor de este curioso fic. -Como dije antes, este será un ejemplo de cómo se llevaran a cabo las posteriores batallas reales, solo que con ligeros, casi nulos, cambios por ser duelos de exhibición. Primero, no habrá que decidir a los contendientes porque las ocho leyendas participaran. Lo segundo que haremos será girar la ruleta de escenario.

Una gigantesca rueda con diversos símbolos apareció en el centro de la arena e inmediatamente comenzó a girar. Tras un par de segundos de giro, la flecha que indicaría la opción ganadora señalo el icono de un círculo atravesado por un rayo.

-Bien señoras y señores... Un momento ¿Quién demonios escribe esto? ¿Qué tipo de señor o señora va a leer esto? Bien, arreglémoslo. -Hablo el joven autor para después aclararse la garganta. -Muy bien chicos y chicas, el símbolo del Screw Attack ha sido el ganador, eso significa que el planeta Zebes será nuestro campo de batalla. Lo que seguiría seria la modalidad, pero en esta ocasión estará predeterminada en "Deathmatch". Ahora que tenemos todo listo... Díganlo conmigo querido público. -Alentó el chico en pijama a decirlo, por lo que el público hizo caso sin dudar.

-¡Vamos allá! -Se escuchó el entusiasmado grito antes de ver como los ocho peleadores desaparecían de la vista de todos.

En un árido, casi desértico planeta de rocas azuladas y cavernosos caminos, ocho figuras aparecían de improvisto listos para el encarnizado combate.

En el estadio...

El cambio de arena no pasó desapercibido para nadie, pues en la gran pantalla del gigantesco estadio se pudo visualizar rápidamente la aparición de los luchadores en su nuevo entorno.

-Siempre quise hacer esto. -Susurraba el narrador y autor del fic. -Bien Poke, puedes hacerlo... Three, two, one... ¡Go!

Apenas oyeron la señal, todos los combatientes saltaron fuera la zona central donde habían aparecido, pues sabían que ese sería el primer lugar donde impactarían todos los ataques. Samus tomo la iniciativa y, de un gran salto, llego a una saliente bastante alta donde empezó a cargar su poderoso rayo, lista para cualquier sorpresa. Dk también empezó a cargar un poderoso puñetazo que rápidamente soltó para evitar ser sorprendido y cargar otro aún más fuerte.

Mientras tanto, en el estadio, el narrador conecto su teléfono celular a las consolas de la cabina. Fue entonces que en toda la arena se empezó a escuchar la típica música que se escuchaba en crateria.

-¿Qué? Le añadirá más epicidad al combate. -Se excusaba el chico para después darle un sorbo a su taza de café. Entonces al ver entrar a ciertas personas su atención se desvió ligeramente del combate. -Vaya, vaya. Miren a quienes tenemos aquí. Chicas y chicos, parece ser que... ¡Se aproxima un retador! Esperen... No, no solo es uno... ¡Han llegado nuevos retadores!

Los reflectores del estadio apuntaron directamente al punto donde tres nuevas figuras estaban llegando, una doncella de reinos lejanos, bondadosa y llena de luz, la princesa Zelda; y dos jóvenes desconocidos de tez morena, uno de musculatura moderada y cabello ceniza, y el otro de fría mirada inexpresiva y cabello albino.

-¡Ya han comenzado, hermano! -Hablo el chico de cabello oscuro, el menor de los dos varones.

-Parece que llegamos justo a tiempo. -Decía el albino mirando la pantalla con cierta sorpresa al ver la destreza de los contendientes. Entonces fue que volteó a mirar a la princesa a su lado, quien también estaba perdida en la lucha. -Oh, hola mucho gusto. Me llamo Cristian, y este es mi hermano Axel. Parece que estaremos juntos en el torneo.

La rubia vio al joven con intriga, no parecían destacar en los combates tan intensos como el que se vivía en Zebes. Tras escuchar la introducción del albino ella correspondió al saludo.

-Gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Zelda, soy la princesa de Hyrule, un reino lejano. -Se presentó la doncella con cierto orgullo pero también amabilidad. -Disculpa que lo pregunte pero... ¿En qué tipo de combate se especializan? Sin ánimos de ofender, no parecen precisamente fuertes.

-¡Ah! ¿Con que analizando a la competencia? -Bromeo el menor de los dos, Axel, ante ese comentario.

-Tranquilo hermano. -Interrumpió el albino. -Somos conscientes de nuestra apariencia. Tampoco es que seamos muy poderosos, pero queremos dar la sorpresa en el campo de batalla. Si pudieras ser paciente solo hasta ese momento te lo agradecería.

La princesa se quedó callada al no comprender a los que se refería el moreno de mayor edad. A pesar de intentar descifrar esas palabras un ruido en la pantalla llamo su atención.

De vuelta al combate, en él se encontraban las ocho leyendas, como eran conocidos los peleadores, haciendo de todo para no perder el conocimiento o caer derrotados o heridos de gravedad.

-¡Así es mi estimado yo del pasado! En Super Smash Combat los duelos están divididos en diversas categorías. Por ejemplo, ahora estamos viendo un combate de deathmatch, donde no se tiene que sacar del escenario a sus oponentes para ganar, sino pelear y pelear hasta que solo uno quede en pie. -Explicaba Poke con entusiasmo mientras volvía su vista al feroz encuentro.

Samus se hallaba en problemas, el gran simio marrón se hallaba forcejeando con ella y la diferencia de fuerza física era notable. Hubo un momento en el que la cazarrecompensas no pudo más y cedió ante el agarre de Dk, quien la elevo sobre su cabeza para después lanzarla contra una pared en un impacto directo. Pero en ese momento, cierta bolita rosada impidió el choque solo para tragar a la rubia y tomar su habilidad para justo después escupirla en contra de uno de los rocosos techos del planeta.

-¡No! Mal... ¡Maldición! -Gritaba Samus molesta y adolorida mientras veía inútilmente como su visor le desplegaba una leyenda: "Error en todos los sistemas" Para después apagarse junto al resto de su armadura.

-¡Oh, no el depredador ha sido cazado en su propio terreno! Samus ha caído y parece que no será la única por mucho tiempo. -Narraba el autor al ver por otra de las cámaras la batalla entre Link y Fox.

El héroe del tiempo hacia lo que podía para defenderse de los continuos disparos del arma del mercenario espacial. En ese momento, Yoshi apareció detrás del zorro y le dio y un fuerte cabezazo que aturdió momentáneamente a Fox, ese momento fue aprovechado por el hyliano para pasar a la ofensiva y usar su gancho para atraer a Yoshi y darle una patada mandándolo lejos de su alcance. Ahora link desenfundo su espada y dio varios cortes que el zorro esquivo difícilmente. La pelea fue escalando entre los peñascos del rocoso planeta para pasar de una caverna oscura a un acantilado donde se podía observar en su esplendor el rocoso planeta. Link no perdió tiempo y aprovechando que su oponente estaba en el aire, le disparo con su arco para derribarlo fácilmente. El golpe hubiera sido un éxito sino fuera porque un fuerte agarre provoco el desvió de su disparo. El héroe del tiempo volteó a ver y noto como una larga lengua se envolvía en su cintura, Yoshi había regresado al combate. Link no pudo concentrarse en su otro oponente y este dio otro salto para seguidamente atacar con una fuerte patada al hyliano, haciéndolo caer al vacío del acantilado.

-Uy, parece que otro combatiente ha caído, literalmente hablando. Bien, no hay de qué preocuparse... Eso creo... Como sea, Link se llevara un buen golpe, pero estará bien, este torneo es a prueba de letalidad. -Decía el narrador/Autor no sin antes susurrar algo para sí mismo que apenas se alcanzó a escuchar por el micrófono. -Aunque no es a prueba de dolor.

La muchacha que recién había entrado al torneo veía como el combate se desarrollaba y no pudo evitar murmurar algo al ver al hyliano ser derrotado.

-Link... -Ese comentario llamo la atención de los hermanos que habían llegado al estadio.

-¿Lo conoces? -Pregunto el mayor de ellos un tanto extrañado, sorprendiendo a la rubia al sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Oh! Ehh... Sí, es... Un viejo amigo. -Respondió la chica con cierta duda en sus palabras al decirles eso a completos desconocidos.

-¿Viejo amigo, eh? Aquí huelo a algo. -Comento el moreno de menor edad con un tono juguetón.

-¡Axel! Tú eres el único que huele y no es bonito. Ahora compórtate. -Le reprendió su hermano mayor.

Los comentarios de Pokemaniacrafter interrumpieron la pequeña conversación mientras llamaban la atención de todos al volver a narrar los acontecimientos del combate.

-¡Wow! ¡Que increíble demostración de lo genial que es! Frio, rápido, tan único, pero tan variado. Sin duda este es un buen té helado. -Al decir eso, media audiencia del estadio se calló de repente. Extrañados, se voltearon a ver la cabina, donde notaron al joven autor distraído de la pelea bebiendo, efectivamente, un té helado. Al notar la falta de emoción, el narrador se dio cuenta de su error y rápidamente tiro su vaso fuera de la cabina.

-Ejem... Ehh... Me disculpo por eso, es que adoro esa bebida... Como sea, volvamos a ver el combate entre dos de los personajes más icónicos de Nintendo, El don Mario Mario y La rata, o ratón, eléctrica o eléctrico, Pikachu. Aprovecho para preguntar algo a la audiencia. ¿Cuál juego es el que creen que más se parece uno tras otro sin contar "Spin-Offs"? ¿Mario Bros o Pokemon? -Tras decir eso la acción paso a verse reflejada en la pantalla.

Fuego y trueno chocaban en los fuertes ataques de ambos peleadores, ahora cada golpe destruía un poco más las rocas y paredes alrededor de ellos, el pokemon eléctrico usaba su característica velocidad para evadir las bolas de fuego del plomero y acercarse un poco más a él. Mientras tanto, el héroe del reino champiñón, ni corto ni perezoso, noto la táctica de su contrincante y empezó a planear su contraataque. Red, el entrenador de Pikachu, también formaba parte indirecta del combate al darle las indicaciones a su pokemon. Cuando el ratón estuvo lo bastante cerca su cola se ilumino de una luz plateada y esta extremidad se dirigió hacia Mario. El plomero, en un sorprendente acto de reflejos inhumanos, detuvo el fuerte golpe de cola con ambas manos para después sostener a Pikachu de esta y azotarlo contra el suelo un par de veces y lanzarlo contra su entrenador.

-Uff, eso realmente fue rápido. ¿Podrá el pokemon levantarse? -Decía el narrador solo para posteriormente ver por la pantalla como Mario les lanzaba una bola de fuego que causaba una pequeña explosión que les había hecho caer encima unos escombros de la cueva, eliminándolos del combate. -Bueno... pues parece que no.

-Ja, hasta el Kirby mas redondito hubiera durado más. -Dijo Mario de forma burlona mientras se frotaba los hombros simulando limpiarse el polvo.

Por último se podía ver como en otra parte del planeta, Donkey Kong se encontraba sobre una montaña esquivando y tratando de golpear a cierta bolita rosada que flotaba y usaba un cañón de energía para dispararle en cada oportunidad que tenía. Eventualmente, un poderoso rayo cargado impacto de lleno en el pecho del gorila, mandándolo a volar lejos para caer pesadamente sobre el rocoso suelo de Zebes.

-¿Saben? -Empezó a hablar el autor. -Yo siempre he dicho que eso de que fue la bella quien mato a la bestia es una mamada. ¡Miren bien! Aquí podemos ver el momento exacto en el que el cañón de Kirby, o Samus, creo, fue lo que mando a volar a DK. -Tras decir eso en la pantalla paso una repetición a cámara lenta de como el rayo llego, impacto, electrocuto un poco y exploto mandando a volar al gorila.

-¡Game Set! -Dijo Poke al ver como DK era eliminado del combate. -Enserio, amo hacer esto. Bien, pues con ese son cuatro eliminados, lo cual significa, que la primera ronde de exhibición ha terminado. El día de hoy vemos como los siguientes peleadores pasan a la segunda ronda.

En ese momento, cuatro cámaras enfocaron a Fox, Yoshi, Mario y Kirby haciendo poses victoriosas, aunque el último de ellos estaba mirando al lado contrario de la cámara. Al ver esto, gran parte del estadio se rio un poco y el narrador se acercó a un pequeño micrófono y tosió llamando la atención.

-Al otro lado, Kirby. -Al decir eso, la bolita rosada se dio cuenta de su error y miro a otra cámara, solo que de nuevo era la incorrecta. -Como sea, lo importante es que gano, no sé exactamente como. Pero bueno, esa ha sido la ronda de exhibición, espero les haya gustado y con eso damos por concluida la trasmisión de hoy. A nuestros nuevos invitados, se les invita a pasar a la cabina de narración para recibir instrucciones sobre su participación. Querido público, me despido no sin antes alentarlos a compartir este fic y dejar una review diciendo que les ha gustado. Yo por lo pronto me despido, hasta la próxima pelea.

Cuando los parlantes se quedaron en silencio, la gente del público se empezó a retirar y los tres nuevos peleadores, algo inseguros subieron a la cabina de narración. Cuando entraron, se encontraron con un chico de diecisiete años con pijama, quien bebía un té helado.

-¡Ahh, chicos! Me alegra que estén aquí. Finalmente llegaron nuevos peleadores pero... ¿No creen que tardaron un poco? No importa, hay tantas cosas por las que me gustaría responderles, pero no hay tiempo. No necesitan saber porque están aquí, sino a donde irán, tomen. -Dicho esto, el autor/narrador les entrego un papel con una dirección escrita en él.

-¿Qué? ¿Que se supone que es esto? -Pregunto Zelda al no entender tan repentina situación, pero entonces, el chico le puso un dedo enfrente y emitió sonidos que pedían silencio.

-Ah, ah, ah. No coma ansias su alteza. Las respuestas están ahí, ahora vayan, que se está poniendo el sol, no enserio ya está atardeciendo, vayan.

Sin mucha, por no decir ninguna, explicación, los tres participantes se retiraron y se dirigieron a la dirección marcada en el papel. Tras unos minutos de silencioso viaje, el pequeño grupo llego a una lujosa calle que terminaba en un gran circulo de asfalto, donde a los extremos se ubicaban dos casas muy grandes, mansiones de hecho. El vasto terreno era protegido por una barda de concreto cuya única forma de ver el interior era por un portón bastante alto. En medio de la explanada de las casas se hallaba un mástil con una bandera que llevaba el logo de super smash bros y un poco más abajo un alto parlante.

-Bienvenidos sean a la vivienda smash. Aquí es donde se alojaran mientras el torneo se lleva a cabo, bienvenidos. -Tras que esa voz saliera por el parlante, el portón se abrió, dándoles acceso al aun boquiabierto trio.

-Oh, quisiera que este torneo no acabara nunca. -Comento el moreno llamado Axel con emoción y apresurándose a entrar.

La voz del autor de nuevo se hizo presente.

-El edificio de la derecha es la casa de varones y por eliminación el de la izquierda el de mujeres. Tienen todo lo necesario para vivir aquí y todo a su disposición para una cómoda estancia. Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a esas personas que mandaron review aunque vieron que el fic era algo viejo, aunque a lo mejor ni siquiera notaron eso, pero bueno. Y que aun así tuvieron fe en que lo continuaría, también a quienes apoyaron esto desde el principio. Debo pedirles una disculpa por la tardanza, pero parece que la musa me había traicionado en cuanto a ideas para esto se refiere. -Esas palabras solo confundían al trio.

-¿Alguien sabe de qué está hablando? -Pregunto Zelda.

-No tengo "Trabajo que mi hermano ejerce de noche a caballeros" Idea. -Dijo Axel bromeando, provocando que segundos después, su hermano le mirara molesto.

-Como sea, muchas gracias por leer esto y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA! -Se despidió el autor.

El trio de participantes, exhaustos por el viaje que habían hecho, se despidió y entraron a sus respectivos edificios. Zelda simplemente se encontró con Samus, pero Axel y su hermano, Cristian, al entrar, no solo se encontraron con la leyendas, sino que también con cuatro chicos más, un pelirrojo con orejas de zorro, un joven alto de finas facciones y cabello negro, un sujeto de al menos veinticinco años con corte militar y cabello café, el cual llevaba ultraballs en su cinturón y quien aparentaba ser un niño debido a su baja estatura, de tez clara y ojos verdes. Al ver a los participantes nuevos, todo el mundo los recibió concierta emoción. Por su parte, Cristian, el mayor de los hermanos, soltó un pesado suspiro para después pensar.

"Sera un largo torneo... pero divertido." Tras ese pensamiento el albino no pudo evitar sonreír con confianza


End file.
